1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to pest exterminating devices and particularly to electrically operated devices to kill rodents.
2. Description of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Pest exterminating devices have been invented in the past including mouse and rat traps which operate by spring action. The spring trips a bait bar upon contact by, for example a mouse which will release a spring activated lever with enough force to kill the mouse. Devices of this nature are oftentimes avoided by mice which are too small to be caught by the trap and even if the trap is successful, the owner must remove the dead mouse, rebait and reset the trap for the next victim. Also vibration or other mechanical forces can cause a conventional trap to misfire, thereby providing a free meal for any rodent that may later wander by.
With the problems associated with conventional mouse traps, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a trap that will quickly and efficiently slay a mouse that contacts the bait switch layer.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a mouse exterminating device and method which operates by electrical means with certain safety features included.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a mouse exterminating device and method which utilizes a thermal switch connected to a solenoid which will activate to slay a mouse while the thermal switch prevents the solenoid from overheating.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a mouse exterminating device having a housing with an opening therein with electrical circuitry contained within the housing, so a mouse entering the opening will be promptly exterminated and the device will automatically reset for another mouse.
It is yet still another objective of the present invention to provide a method of slaying a mouse which includes the step of activating a bait switch that causes a horizontal blade to activate thus contacting the mouse and suffocating the same.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention will be realized by those that are skilled in the art as a more detailed description of the invention as presented below.